


[Podfic] Do I Fight or Let It Die

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An American Gods crossover. As people are forgetting their stories and finding new things to believe in, the old gods are fading and new ones are bursting fully-formed into the world. Anarchy is drowning in paperwork and regulations, while powders and pills pick up new disciples every day. Stars rise and fall, horns blare, glass shatters, streetlights falter into life. A man walks into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Do I Fight or Let It Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do I Fight Or Let It Die?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284957) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



**Time:** 11:30 mp3 10.5MB, podbook 6.5MB  
 **Download Links:** [Right Click Save As for mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Do%20I%20Fight%20or%20Let%20It%20Die.mp3) | [Right Click Save As for podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Do%20I%20Fight%20Or%20Let%20It%20Die.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover made by [dear_monday](ao3.org/users/dear_monday) because she's awesome.
> 
> Hosted by the fantastic [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/).


End file.
